


NSFW Hange Zoe X Reader Collection

by BunnyThatFlies



Series: Hange X Reader [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyThatFlies/pseuds/BunnyThatFlies
Summary: I decided to separate the explicit stories from the main collection cause I just felt comfier doing so, sorry for any confusion!
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Reader, Hange Zoë/You
Series: Hange X Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039621
Comments: 8
Kudos: 230





	NSFW Hange Zoe X Reader Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the other side of my stories JDJXJJS
> 
> Same key as the other one, lemme know if I need to put it here too
> 
> Mostly gonna use feminine terms for the reader, not sure about Hange yet as I haven't written many of these so far, but I'll put content warnings and stuff before each chap as usual
> 
> Some might be dark and not necessarily sexually explicit, but that's the main reason I've separated these from my other oneshot collection lol ^^;
> 
> These are in the same book on my Wattpad as the other ones, cause the tagging system is practically non existent on there and I just don't understand sidjxm
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't help but call up your ex for one last intimate moment with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NSFW WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT: feminine terms used for reader, bottom reader)
> 
> Inspired by [this song here](https://youtu.be/1VWXdpmwwSc)!

Heavy breathing, strong hands pinning your wrists against your front door, teeth against the expanse of your (S/C) neck leaving bruises in their wake. A thigh pushes its way between your legs, rubbing against your jean-clad crotch as you moan softly.

"Hange, not here," you struggle to get your wrists out from under their hands, but when you do you push them back a little, unable to stop yourself from staring at the way their lips are bruised from kissing you outside just now. "Bedroom."

Hange just nods, grabbing your wrist again and pulling you up the stairs into your bedroom. Had you known going out tonight would lead you to this, you wouldn't have gone. But getting lonely at a bar, and calling your ex for one last fling, only seemed natural when you saw one too many people that reminded you of them.

Once again you find yourself pushed against the wall, but this time Hange's hands are snaking their way up underneath your (F/C) shirt, fingers playing with the clasp of your bra. You gasp loudly as they claim your lips messily, unclipping your bra and sliding their tongue against yours, their hands tugging desperately at your shirt before pulling it up over your head as you both separate from the kiss.

Throwing your shirt in the vague direction of your laundry basket (you haven't moved it since they were last here), Hange stands back, crossing their arms over their chest. The look in their eyes, strong and almost invasive, sends a shudder through your spine; you miss this. "Take off your jeans."

You do as you're told, fingers fumbling the button and zip a little before you manage to get it down, sliding the denim down your legs and dropping them where you stand (maybe it's a kind of rebellion against them. They don't care about the mess, but you don't want them to think they can just say something and you'll follow). Hange presses their body against yours and slides your bra down off your arms and away from you both, and you start unbuttoning their blouse desperately, wanting to feel their skin against your own.

There's a moment of tension after they take their shirt off, it joining your own somewhere in the room, leaving them in just the black sports bra they'd been wearing underneath. As Hange steps back a little, their warm brown eyes (that you still adore so much) roam up and down your exposed body appreciatively. "You're so pretty it hurts."

Resisting the urge to roll your eyes at their comment, you make your way around them to sit on the edge of the bed. You'd normally melt at such words, but your breakup is still fresh in your mind, and you have to protect yourself emotionally. Hange follows you, kneeling on the carpet before you, their slender fingers spreading your (S/C) thighs slowly but with intention. Leaning back on your hands, you watch as they lean forward, teasingly licking a stripe up the outside of your (F/C) panties covering your pussy.

Unable to help yourself, your thighs tense beneath Hange's hands, almost trapping their head there, but they hold your legs apart with ease, continuing to slowly wetten the fabric of your underwear. The very slight pressure isn't enough to feel much yet, but the promise of what will come soon is enough for you to moan softly, turning your eyes up to the ceiling in an attempt to suppress the memories of times just like this before you broke up.

Now is not the time for memories.

"Lift your hips up," Hange's voice sounds a little husky, warm and yet still teasing. God, you wish you didn't miss this as much as you do. "Good girl."

You can't help the soft moan at their praise as you (once again) follow their orders without any preamble, and Hange slides your panties down off your lower half and places them on the floor. Their warm hands keep your thighs from closing again, taking a few seconds to observe your naked core before leaning down and teasingly licking a stripe from your hole to your clit. The shot of pleasure it gives you is nothing compared to the annoyance you're feeling at how slow Hange is being, but they always did try to make sex last as long as possible.

"Hange, please…" Your voice isn't very loud, but Hange's eyes flit up to your (E/C) ones with a playful look in their warm irises.

"Okay, okay." They say, and you can't help the flutter of your heart as the smile on their lips widens, pressing soft open mouthed kisses on the sensitive (S/C) skin of your inner thighs. One of your hands carefully musses up their already messy brown ponytail, trying to guide Hange's head back to where you want it. They move with your silent instruction, and you moan quietly as their lips gently caress your clit.

Closing your eyes, you enjoy the easy way with which Hange remembers how to pleasure you, tongue flicking lightly against the bundle of nerves above your hole making your breathing staggered.

Hange slides their index finger inside you slowly, not even commenting smugly about how wet you are, and in your otherwise preoccupied mind, you wonder what that means. Maybe they wanted this just as much as you did when you called them from the bar.

(Entirely embarrassed, because you hadn't even had any alcohol. You were just that desperate and lonely.)

For a while, it's just the feeling of their finger slowly sliding in and out of you, Hange's tongue lapping at your clit skillfully, warmth pooling in your lower stomach as the pleasure builds. You can't help but gasp when their middle finger joins the first one inside of you, fingertips pressing up minutely against your walls.

"Hange," you breathe out, and you can feel the way they smile against your nether regions, thrusting their fingers into you a little rougher and clearly delighting in the way it makes you moan loudly. Hange's mouth moves away from you, their fingers not stopping, and you open your eyes to watch as they stand, pushing you back by the shoulder so you're laying down. "Hey…"

"Hey yourself," Hange smiles lovingly (and you definitely _don't_ choke up a little at that), watching your face as they continue to finger you at a slower pace again. You wonder how you look to them, (H/L) (H/C) hair laid out under your head, face warm and (S/C) skin slightly sweaty from the pleasure. "Are you ready for more?"

You nod, the movement too eager, but you don't care in this moment, using the hand still in Hange's hair to pull them closer to you, sighing as you press your lips to theirs, tasting your juices. Hange kisses back, opening their mouth when you swipe your tongue along their lips, moving so one of their knees is next to yours on the bed. The other keeps your own legs apart as they slip a third finger into your cunt and starts fingering you hard, the sloppy sound loud in the otherwise quiet bedroom. Your back arches up so your chest presses against theirs as they lean over you, tongue twisting with your own.

The heady mix of pleasure from being stretched wide on Hange's fingers and making out with them builds up fast, faster than you'd like, but it feels right with them, and always has.

It doesn't take long for you to cum, tightening around Hange's fingers and crying out into the kiss, the sound muffled by their mouth on yours. Hange continues to work you through your orgasm, pulling away from the kiss to whisper praises into your ear as you come down from the high.

Once they sense you're starting to get overstimulated, they pull their fingers out of you. "Open." Hange hums quietly, and you do so easily, cleaning their fingers of your juices and sucking them lightly. Your (E/C) eyes study the way Hange also seems completely taken apart, pupils so blown their eyes look black, a pink flush high on their cheeks.

You open your mouth again to let them have their fingers back, and Hange flops onto the bed next to you. "When you called me, I thought this was gonna end badly," they admit softly, but when they turn to look at you, you find nothing but love in their eyes. "But… Well, I still love you. Breaking up with you was the wrong thing to do."

"... I still love you too." You confess, laughing a little when Hange high fives themself as if congratulating themself.

"Round two?" Hange asks after a few minutes of you catching your breath, their voice cheeky as they roll over to reach under the bed for the shoebox you keep your toys in.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to call them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a little short and such, I've not written smut in a while and so I'm rusty lol, and I also just...barely proofread it cause I got too embarrassed hsjdjsjxj

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is a thing
> 
> Hope you're all well 💚


End file.
